Field of the invention.
This invention relates to overhead storage apparatus for articles to enable articles to be placed into and removed from an overhead storage space whilst leaving a floor area below the apparatus unobstructed by the overhead storage apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an overhead storage apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and is of simple construction and is efficient and reliable in operation.